parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood Part 3 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Frollo
- trumpeting - drumroll * Sophie : Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. * Akima : "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce. That's the royal coach. - It's Judge Claude Frollo himself. * Sophie : The judge? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. * Akima : What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? * Sophie : Ah! Here we go again. * Akima : Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers! * Sophie : Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! * Akima : Get the dope with your horoscope. * Frollo : Fortune tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. * Mr. Snoops : Frollo, Frollo, they may be bandits. * Frollo : Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. (chuckling) Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like... first. * Akima : Mmm! Oh! How gracious! And generous. * Mr. Snoops : (gasping) Frollo! Frollo! Did you see what they...? * Frollo : Stop! (giggles) Stop hissing in my ear. * Mr. Snoops gulps and stammers * Frollo : Ah! (chuckles) Snoops! Oh, you've hissed your last... * Mr. Snoops : (gagging) * Frollo : Hiss! * Mr. Snoops gulps * Frollo : Suspicious man. * Akima : Masterfully done, Your Excellency. (chuckling) Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, Frollo. (chuckling) From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! * Sophie : OK, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. * Akima : We're waiting. laughs Ah, oh! Look, Frollo. Look! * Frollo : Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. * Akima: (slap's Frollo's hand and snickers) Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. * Frollo: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. * Akina: Shh! Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal... Oh! A face appears. (gasping) A crown is on his noble brow. * Frollo: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! * Akima: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. * Frollo: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. (laughs) Oh, that's me to a T. It really is. Yes. * (Mr. Snoops slaps Akima's hand) * Akima: Ooh! I... * Frollo: Now What? * Akima: (gasps, chuckles) I, uh... I see, um, your illustrious name. * Frollo: (snaps) I know my name! Get on with it! * Akima: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. * Frollo: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Snoops? Oh, you... (mumbling) He's in the basket. Don't... Don't forget it. * Sophie: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. (hubcap squeaks) Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (sword scraping) * One of Frollo's guards whistles * Frollo: Robbed! I've been robbed! Snoops! You're never around when I need you! ( coughs) I've been robbed. * Mr. Snoops: Of course you've been robbed! * Akima: Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! * Sophie: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. * Frollo: After them, you fools! (sobbing) No, no, no, no! * Mr. Snoops: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but no, you wouldn't listen. You just had to... Ah! Ah! Ah! Seven years' bad... (yelps)... luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. * Frollo: (wailing) Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb. Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes